A smart card is an apparatus that can display visual information, such as a photograph or an identification bar code, on its surface and also store electronic information on an embedded microchip. Information is transferred to and from the smart card's microchip when it is inserted into a card reader, or a similar interface device. The type of information contained on the microchip often includes security clearances, group or project access permissions, encryption keys, and other sensitive, user-specific information.
A smart card can be used in applications which require a double authentication process since an individual's identity, specific security clearance, and project authorizations can be gathered via visual inspection of the card's surface, and can then be verified electronically by inserting the smart card into a card reader. Security clearances and data encryption keys stored on smart cards can also be verified using mobile card readers for use with mobile devices.
However, current smart card designs have the visual identification information on the same side of the card as electrical contacts that are used for accessing the electronic information from the microchip. Furthermore, most current card readers use a design with bulky components, which makes it difficult to display the visual information on the card and create an electrical contact with the card reader at the same time. In particular, this problem is caused by current electrical connection designs that require structural strength and a mechanical clamping force to be applied by the card reader's housing. The result of this housing requirement is a relatively thick and bulky card reading device with a housing that typically covers at least some of the card's visual information.